In some types of networks, such as power line and wireless networks, station-to-station communications may be adversely affected by distances between stations and/or channel conditions. For example, data transmissions may be particularly vulnerable to interference, noise and jamming signals. Under poor conditions, data transfer rates for a connection between two stations may be less than optimal. Worse still, data transmissions may be so unreliable that communication cannot effectively occur in one or both directions for that connection.